Hinata no Doriimu(Mimpi Hinata)
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Percayalah bahwa Naruto yang berada di mimpi Hinata benar-benar mencintai Hinata, sekalipun Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak begitu.


Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Based on manga 'Mimpi Hinata' by anonymous.

Hinata no Doriimu (Mimpi Hinata)

" _Ne,_ Hinata- _chan,_ " panggilku pelan. Aku terlahir kedalam dunia mimpi Hinata. Dunia ini ada untuk membahagiakan Hinata, dan peranku disini untuk membahagiakannya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat, lalu mengucapkan beberapa hal yang membuatnya tersipu malu. Tak lama, Hinata tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit memerah karena malu.

Di dunia ini, baik aku dan Hinata tidak mengenali siapapun. Kami melewati orang-orang tanpa ada yang memerhatikan kami. Karena itu kami berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Pergi makan _dango,_ menonton film, dan juga berbelanja.

Kini aku dan Hinata duduk bersebealahan dibangku taman, kepala Hinata bersandar sebentar dibahuku sebelum ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal.

"Naruto- _kun,_ film yang tadi bagus, ya…" katanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu merdu ditelingaku. "Ketika cinta sang pemeran tokoh utama terbalas sungguh mengagumkan."

Lalu, aku teringat oleh adegan ciuman difilm tersebut. Bila aku mencium Hinata, apakah…

"Menurut Naruto- _kun_ bagaimana?" tanya Hinata kepadaku.

"Aku jarang menonton film romantis seperti itu, tapi…" ujarku, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Film yang tadi boleh juga."

"Umm…" dia saling menautkan jemarinya seperti sedang berdoa, mendekatkannya kepada dadanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Naruto- _kun,_ kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Hinata bertanya padaku dengan lembut. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap dan sebuah senyuman. Dengan tenang ia menunggu jawaban dariku.

Karena itu aku… "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!"

Ya, jika jawaban itu akan membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dan bahagia, maka jawaban itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Tetapi yang dilihat Hinata sekarang ini, di dunia nyata yang sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

Hinata yang sebenarnya selalu berada jauh dari aku yang sebenarnya. Hanya melihat aku yang sebenarnya bersama teman-teman, memperhatikanku dalam diam, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menolong…

Hinata selalu saja menunggu jawaban dari diriku yang sebenarnya.

Namun, tetap saja aku…

"Hinata sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku, menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu juga."

Jawabannya terdengar pelan, tetapi juga terdengar yakin.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa takut. Walaupun kami berdua telah saling menyatakan perasaan cinta semu ini. Aku takut karena, aku mengerti jika Hinata melihat aku yang sebenarnya akan pergi dariku dan menolak perasaan ini. Aku tahu itu.

Aku menggeratkan tautan jemari kami berdua, membuat Hinata bertanya, "Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"

Sebelah tangannya menyentuh sisi wajahku dengan lembut, air mata pada kedua mataku sudah hampir menetes, "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Tidak mungkin," aku menyergah kata-katanya cepat, berusaha sebisa mungkin melebarkan sebuah senyuman. "Kau tahu aku hanyalah ilusi, tapi…"

Wajah Hinata berubah murung, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Saat kau membuka matamu, kau mengerti bukan?"

Hinata…

Akan…

Segera…

Membuka matanya.

Aku memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Menolak untuk dirinya pergi. Aku ingin dia selalu ada disisiku, tetapi kuketahui jika itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Aku yang sebenarnya akan menolongnya, meskipun begitu aku…

"Hinata…" aku mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih. Dengan masih memeluknya dengan erat, aku memejamkan kedua mataku. "Ketahuilah dimanapun, kapanpun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Hinata."

Lalu aku melanjutkan perkataanku didalam hatiku, _misalkan… Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu._

Terima kasih, Hinata.

Kau telah menemuiku sampai akhir waktu.

-Owari-

Hai ^^

Seperti yang tertulis diatas, fanfict ini berdasar dari salah satu _manga_ yang saya baca di official Naruto di line(ada yang pernah membacanya juga?). Sayang sekali tidak ada keterangan siapa yang membuat _manga_ ini. Saya menulis ini benar-benar sama persis dengan _manga_ nya, walau ada beberapa kata yang saya ubah untuk disesuaikan dengan cerita ini sendiri.

Bagaimana? Nyesek ya? Iya, banget. Saya sedih sekali setiap membaca manganya… hiks. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk berbagi kesedihan ini(halah).

Yap, terima kasih telah membaca, ya! Maaf saya jarang update fanfict belakangan ini. Biasa, sibuk~ hahaha. Sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya, ya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
